


Dangereux

by CatyLoVe



Category: Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón, My Candy Love
Genre: Anteros Academy, Falling In Love, Modern Art, Multi, Sucrette - Freeform, University
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: Cuando terminas una etapa de tu vida atesoras cada recuerdo, por más alegre o triste que sea te dejó alguna marca, lo mismo sucede con las personas que conoces, se vuelven parte de ti, pero ¿qué haces cuando las circunstancias te impiden seguir con ellos? No hay otra opción más que apartarte de aquellos que aprecias.El gran problema surge cuando el universo quiere divertirse contigo una vez más y por azares de la vida te regresa a donde inicio todo, hace ya varios años.Último año de universidad, viejas amistades, heridas que se vuelven a abrir y nuevos obstáculos que debes enfrentar. ¿Y la cereza del pastel? Se trata de una tentación tan misteriosa como peligrosa.La curiosidad mató al gato... Sí, pero murió sabiendo.Pero no eres un gato así que no terminarás tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Cierto?
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)





	1. Chapter 1

**_Nathaniel_ **

—Te volviste a pelear —Me reprochó la morena con una mirada severa.

—No es importante Kim —Le respondí sin mirarla.

—Me preocupas Nathaniel —Me tomó del mentón para observar el golpe.

—No tendría porque, tengo mi vida y tú la tuya, mantenlo así —Aparté su mano bruscamente—. Nos vemos luego.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte pasé de largo frente a ella y continué mi camino a casa.

Quería meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, pero las heridas en mis nudillos me lo impidieron.

Al recordar las palabras de ese desgraciado el cólera me volvió a invadir, apreté los puños con fuerza ignorando el ardor y aceleré el paso.

_—Supe que esa rubia preciosa que aparece en cada revista es tu hermana, que calladito te lo tenías, Jacott._

_—Eso no es asunto tuyo —contesté apretando los dientes, sé de sobra las costumbres de este idiota y no quiero que Ámber sea su próxima presa._

_—Todas las modelos son iguales, ya verás, muy pronto esa hermanita tuya esta... —Antes de que terminara de hablar solté el primer golpe, le hice tambalear, pero volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa._

_—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya la ofreciste a alguien más?_

_Y solté otro golpe, el segundo de muchos otros, lo tiré al suelo y seguí golpeándolo, recibí una patada y me echó a un lado. Ahora era yo el golpeado._

_—Ya estuvo bueno Nathaniel —escuché la voz de Ethan mientras me apartaba del idiota que no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo._

_—Escúchame bien Raphael, si llegas siquiera a mirar a mi hermana te mato. Juro que te mato —amenacé estando ya de pie._

_—¿Y quién lo hará? ¿Tú o tu niñera de siempre? —miró con desdén a Ethan._

_—Llévenselo, el jefe quiere verlo —informó el azabache dirigiéndose a los lame botas de Raphael._

_—Eso, deja que te lleven de la manita tus achichincles —Me burlé al ver cómo ayudaban a su superior a caminar._

_Ethan me miró de arriba a abajo y negó con la cabeza, chasqueé la lengua restándole importancia y me marché del lugar._

Me detuve frente a una tienda de autoservicio, me debatía entre comprar una botella o no cuando noté un alboroto que causaban tres personas, reconocí la silueta de Aarón así que supuse que se trataba de alguna discusión con las adictas que se tira, aunque era extraño que Raymond estuviera con él en ese caso.

Como sea, no es mi asunto.

Vi la espalda de la chica, parecía querer escabullirse. Pobre.

De repente pensé... ¿Y si es Ámber?

No, ella dijo que pasaría el fin de semana con mamá y Francis, no podía ser ella.

Aún con eso en mente comencé a caminar hacia ellos, acorralaron a la chica y fue entonces cuando gritó, un nombre vino a mi mente de manera inmediata.

—Les ha dicho que la suelten —dije parándome frente a ellos.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Me preguntó Raymond.

—¡Que la suelten ahora! —pronuncié alzando la voz.

—Lo siento tío, no te había reconocido —habló Aarón.

—Ya está, ya nos vamos —Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron a paso rápido.

Miré a la azabache que no dejaba de temblar, tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté, no recibí respuesta—. (Tn) ¿me oyes? Debes estar en shock.

—Estoy bien... —Me contestó con un hilo de voz—. Alto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¡(Tn), soy yo! —Me agaché a la altura de su rostro buscando su mirada.

—¿Nathaniel?

Por fin me miró y lo hizo de la misma manera que todos... Primero con incredulidad y luego con desdén.

—Ese es mi nombre —Mostré una sonrisa de lado—, ¿Te hicieron algo? Lamento que te hayan considerado su presa.

—No pasó nada, llegaste justo a tiempo.

Me tomé un momento para observarla con atención, dejó crecer su cabello, sus facciones cambiaron dejando atrás a la muchacha ingenua que conocí en el instituto. ¿Será solo en apariencia?

—Estás cambiado... Casi no te reconozco.

Y ahí están, las palabras que preceden a los reproches y que piensen lo peor de mí. ¿Por qué creí que con ella sería diferente?

—Los años no pasan en vano, todos hemos cambiado —dije tajante.

—Sí, bueno. No pensé que tú...

—No queremos esperar a que regresen esos sujetos ¿no? —La interrumpí y sin esperar respuesta volví a hablar—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Bueno... —carraspeó y me miró con una sonrisa ladina—. En realidad, voy al campus, vine a _Anteros Academy_ por la especialidad de mi carrera. Y no te preocupes, puedo volver por mi cuenta. Muchas gracias, Nath.

La miré sin expresión, me sorprendió que no aceptara mi propuesta. ¿Por tratarse de mí o de verdad había dejado de lado esa inseguridad que la caracterizaba? Recuerdo que la primera vez que la asaltaron se negaba a salir sola, así estuvo tres semanas.

Solté un suspiro y me reservé cualquier comentario.

—Está bien, fue bueno verte —dije con ironía—. Que llegues bien.

Hice un ademán y se regresé por donde vine, di la vuelta en una esquina, paré en seco tratando de borrar la idea que rondaba en mi mente. Suspiré rendido y me di la vuelta para seguirla y asegurarme de que no le pase nada en el camino.


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Tn)_ **

Me quedé estática observando como el chico que fue mi primer amor se marchaba, no creía posible que nos volviéramos a ver y además... Como si nada. ¿Los aliens lo abdujeron y le quitaron los recuerdos de nuestro último encuentro o qué carajos? Aquella noche nos dijimos tantas cosas horribles...

La frialdad del viento me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, froté mis brazos por instinto y comencé a caminar con dirección al campus rogando no volver a toparme con gente desagradable.

No tardé mucho en llegar al plantel, aceleré el paso y solo me sentí a salvo cuando entré a mi dormitorio y cerré la puerta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y luego recordé a Yeleen, espero no haberla despertado. Saqué mi celular e iluminé el camino a mi cama con la pantalla, me acosté evitando hacer mucho ruido.

Dejé cargando mi celular y me dispuse a dormir, los últimos recuerdos de hoy azotaba mi mente provocando un nudo en mi garganta. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e intenté pensar en algo más agradable.

_—¿Quieres qué te acompañe?_

Desperté irritada por el pitido de la alarma, con pereza me enderecé y la apagué. Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi compañera y me di cuenta de que ya no estaba.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y me estiré soltando un quejido al unísono del crujir de mis huesos. Me puse de pie dispuesta a iniciar mi rutina.

Alrededor del medio día me hallaba frente a la cafetería que solía frecuentar con mis amigos del instituto, cambió de dueño y de imagen y ahora tengo los nervios de punta porque pedí trabajo ayer. Necesito saber si me aceptan, pero no me atrevo a entrar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hyun, el chico que me había entrevistado, se sorprendió al verme y luego me mostró una sonrisa.

—Hola... Eh... ¿De casualidad ya revisaron mi solicitud? —pregunté encajando mis uñas en la palma de mi mano.

—Sí, de hecho, la jefa está adentro. Te presentaré.

Sin que pudiera responder Hyun me tomó de la mano y me arrastró al interior del lugar. Al entrar nos topamos con una señora de cabello rubio, me barrió de arriba a abajo haciéndome sentir intimidada.

Clemence era su nombre, ella me hizo unas preguntas y sin que me diera tiempo a protestar me indicó que empezará la prueba. Fue bastante desastrosa, rompí una taza, pisé a un cliente y dos veces entregué los pedidos incorrectos. No sé ni para qué vine... ¡Soy un fracaso!

Me quité el uniforme que consistía en una gorra y un delantal, doblé la prenda con cuidado y esperé paciente a que Clemence volviera para agradecerle la oportunidad y disculparme por los inconvenientes.

Después de algunos minutos Clemence y Hyun aparecieron en mi campo de visión, inhalé profundo en el aire y les hice frente, esperé que ellos hablaran.

—Tengo reglas estrictas, no quiero que estés perdiendo el tiempo con el celular ni qué ligues con los clientes o con tu compañero —recalcó lo último con un tono extraño... ¡Alto! ¿Conseguí el trabajo?—. Y ten presente que te acepto por ser la única candidata.

Ah... Con razón.

—Muchas gracias —dije con una gran sonrisa. Mi nueva jefa hizo un ademán con las manos y se dio la vuelta.

—Felicidades —Hyun llamó mi atención.

—Gracias... Es un milagro, debería ir a misa —bromeé mientras tomaba mi bolso.

—No pensé que fueras religiosa.

—No lo soy —guardé el delantal y el mandil en mi bolso. Me despedí de mi compañero con un beso en la mejilla y me marché del lugar.

 _«Estoy agotada»_ , pensé mientras lamentaba haberme puesto tacones de ocho centímetros.

Después de haberme tomado mi mano llegué al campus, solté un suspiro y me dispuse a entrar.

—¡Traidora! —apenas escuché eso sentí como me tomaban de los hombros y me daban la vuelta. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y por un instante todo me dio vueltas.

—¡Toma todo mi dinero! Pero no me hagas daño —dije alzando los brazos.

—Wow, eh Rosa deberías llegarle así más seguido. No me molestaría comprar unas cuantas prendas más.

—¿Alexy?

—Sí, sí. No estamos aquí para asaltarte, te reclamamos... ¡Nos dejaste plantados! Y ni has leído mis mensajes

Miré confundida a mis amigos que me fulminaban con la mirada, abrí mi bolso y busqué mi celular que no mostraba notificación alguna.

—No prendí mis datos —respondí desbloqueando el aparato—. Y perdón, la jefa del _Cosy Bear Café_ me puso a prueba sin dejarme rechistar. Ni pude avisarles, lo siento.

— _Stop..._ ¿Conseguiste trabajo?

—Así es, no puedo estar sin trabajar.

—Genial, ya eres una adulta responsable. Vayamos a tomar algo para festejar, no sé ustedes, pero tengo ganas de un frappé.

—Bueno Alex, si tú pagas entonces acepto con gusto —dijo Rosa con una sonrisa.

—Ok, ya me toca. Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Rosalya y yo no pudo evitar reír, enseguida Alexy se contagió. Nos abrazó a ambas por los hombros y empezamos a caminar.

Al llegar a mi habitación noté que habían llegado mis últimos paquetes enviados desde la capital. Me saqué los tacones para arrojarlos lejos y decidí revisar las cajas.

En la segunda caja venía un álbum de fotos, el de mi familia. Dudé un momento, pero opté por abrirlo aún con las manos temblorosas, checaba y checaba las fotos recordando cada momento importante en mi vida, al menos la mayoría desde mi niñez.

Cuando acariciaba el borde de la foto de mi cumpleaños número veinte una lágrima cayó en mi mano, ni cuenta me había dado de que estaba llorando.

Cerré el álbum y lo eché en la caja, la dejé a un lado de mi buró. Limpié mis mejillas al apagar la luz y me metí a la cama con la intención de dormir.... Pero más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. No supe en qué momento caí en brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
